riskipalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyes Guerrero
'Reyes Guerrero '(Rey among his family and friends) is one of the five Daimyos of Ōkami, as the pilot of the Orange Wolf and leader. Reyes is a 24 year-old, half-Earthling, half-Andromedan, the only child of Andromeda princess Dilae and her Earth partner Emmanuel Guerrero. Biography Reyes's birthplace is unclear, but his uncles, Martin and Roberto his father's brothers, told him he was born somewhere in Mexico. As a baby, Reyes was left with his father on Earth as his mother fled the destruction she and her people had caused. Her whereabouts or status are unknown. Soon after his father found his brothers, he passed, possibly having suffered from a battle that he partook when he and Dilae were fleeing. Reyes was left to be raise by his uncles in Mexico on the ranch they owned. Reyes was raised by his uncles on a ranch in the outskirts of a small town in Mexico. He did not attend public school, due to some peculiar tendencies appearing and scaring the other children, and instead was homeschooled by his uncles. He was raised to work on the ranch with them. From this and his loneliness, he was forced to become a responsible, quiet and strong individual. His uncles knew very little of his parents, even if they grew up close with his father during their childhood. His father's life after he turned 22 was a mystery to his uncles and they had never met his mother. Reyes did not understand and tried to learn as much as he could, but he stopped asking his uncles after their agitation began to force Reyes into longer work hours on the ranch that cut into his studies. Because of the harsh conditions of where his family lives, Reyes taught himself to fight in hand-to-hand combat, but not to kill, so as to protect his aging uncles and their ranch. This began when Reyes witnessed his uncles loose their friends in a knife fight over money and the food they had in their possession while transporting their goods, which his uncles thought were so little to loose a life over. Reyes was young, he didn't understand why they were being attacked, he just understood that the people with the knives didn't mean to kill the friends and they let him go. They also left the money and food and Reyes despised the fact that he was too small to do anything at the time. He also hated that they killed their friends and didn't even take what they had wanted in the first place. From then, he vowed to protect those close to him at whatever cost (which is later exposed in Reyes's Beserk Mode when his loved ones were placed in danger). Reyes became a very alert, focused, protective and calculating individual. His strength and attentiveness make him a dangerous individual. Reyes, at the age of 21, entered the Garrison with Paris. He was mentored under Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane and, later founded the Orange Wolf. As Reyes begins to find out his Andromedan background, he begins to develop more of his mother's, and her people's, capabilities. He can read Andromeda runes and work the Andromedan technology that he comes across. He is not proud of his people's history, but accepts it as his own, which becomes a burden for him to bear. He later acquires tattoos of Andromedan runes that only he can understand the purpose of. Personality Reyes, because of his upbringings by his uncles on their secluded ranch, is a responsible and quiet young man. He tends to lead his groups by his own actions, as a silent leader. At times, he does not mean to, but simply follows what he knows he should do. Later, as he progresses through the Garrison and is mentored by Shiro, it becomes apparent that he was made to lead a team. After the incident with the murder of his uncles' friends in front of him, Reyes becomes a very protective person over those who are in his charge or his own loved ones. His actions speak for those around him more than himself and he leads with the thought of the consequences to those around him in mind. He will never lead into a fight without a plan, unless its to recover some of his team at a moment's notice. Reyes calculates the what he has within his area and focuses on those around him. Because of how wary he is of his surroundings, he tends to be quiet, though is attentive. He does not seek out companionship in any way, and tends to have a very select few he can call his friend, despite Paris who seems to understand his willingness to sit in silence for hours on end. Reyes does not tend to seek out social situations, but can be coerced into attending them. Despite his inability to be social, the few friends and family he has are his closest allies. They help to remind him of his own well being and take care of him, as he is often watching out for those around him before himself. Reyes also tends to trust those who become his friends more than he should. He is wary of those who weave their ways into his inner circle, but trusts the decisions of those who he surrounds himself with. Thus, he is often open to new ideas and sudden changes in plans, despite his wish to keep a plan and tight schedule. He is also an extremely patient person that allows him to be open-minded and willing. But, because of the amount of trust and love he puts into his friends, he can be a very dangerous opponent when they are threatened, often becoming very calm and menacing. Yet, without his friends, Reyes would self-destruct. As he tends to close himself off from the rest of the world or put others before him, he is last on the list he checks himself. Reyes will repress his feelings to a degree where they become dangerous and he becomes a very strong and destructive person and chooses to only listen to himself. He will also take on every challenge at once and overloads himself to a point where he breaks and buckles under the stress. These times become dangerous for him and the team he leads because he is unresponsive. Abilities * Hand-to-hand Combat: * Silent Leadership: * Trilingual: * Andromeda Strength: * Andromedan Flight: * Beserk Mode: * Handy man: Voltron VS Ōkami Timeline Insert Summary Character Notes Insert Tropes